A queda da casa dos Black
by May Malfoy
Summary: Dizem que todos os Black nascem e morrem depois do pôrdosol.
1. Era uma vez, ha muito tempo atras

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Imagine dinheiro. Pois é, eu também imagino. _Só _imagino.

**Beta: **II Manza II, que é meu amorzinho de beta oficial e grifinória.

**Nota : ** As músicas que abrem os capítulos realmente inspiraram a produção das historias, então seria legal se vocês escutassem também. São de uma cantora chamada Tori Amos, bem fácil de encontrar.

**Confissão: **Não é bonito ter filhos favoritos, mas também é feio mentir: Sim, esse é meu filho favorito.

**Thkx to:** Todos que já passaram por aqui com esses reviews lindos. De coração.

**

* * *

**

* * *

** Introdução**

**A (ascenção e queda da) nobre e muito antiga casa dos Black.  
**

Na memorável Roma dos césares, pouco tempo depois da vinda daquele a quem chamam de Cristo, tornou-se Imperador um jovem de saúde frágil, nariz adunco e voz tímida. Esse jovem tinha completo pavor de qualquer forma de violência e parecia que nada lhe atormentava mais o coração do que a necessidade de agir com repressão física, como muitas vezes na vida de um imperador é preciso. Tanto que, chorou três dias e três noites após assinar sua primeira sentença de morte (cujo condenado era réu confesso de assassinato) e disse a seu tutor e melhor amigo que preferia ter nascido sem as duas mãos do que ter que condenar um ser humano a morte novamente.

Soa tão nobre que pode de levar as lágrimas os mais sensíveis...

Menos de dez anos mais tarde ele castrou e casou com um jovem que julgou ser dotado de 'alma feminina', matou a mãe e a esposa, torturou e matou o tutor que outrora fora seu melhor amigo e conselheiro, realizou orgias sexuais com homens, mulheres, animais e crianças e saiu disfarçado na calada da noite degolando quaisquer desafortunados que lhe cruzassem o caminho, pela simples diversão que isso lhe proporcionava.

Um dia esse jovem imperador achou que queria compor um poema. Um poema sobre uma cidade em chamas. Roma pegou fogo naquela noite. E Nero compôs um poema que era mesmo muito ruim. De manhã, ele disse que era um crime terrível que os trouxas tivessem matado tantos inocentes.

Nunca se chegou a uma conclusão de como ou porque o imperador ficou louco.

* * *

A tia dizia, sempre que olhava pra tapeçaria, que os olhos de Andrômeda e o nariz de Bellatrix lembravam demais o nobre antepassado Romano. E adoravam contar como foi que o incêndio de Roma, pelas mãos daquele imperador de Roma, desencadeou a infeliz cisão histórica entre magos e trouxas. 

Após o assassinato de Nero, foi feito um Concílio Mágico secreto e as grandes autoridades mágicas do mundo decidiram que era hora de deixar os trouxas por sua conta e risco, com seus cargos de comando se sua parte do mundo. Foi uma transição difícil, especialmente para os antepassados dos Black que não aceitaram tão facilmente perder seu poder, influência e seus 80 escravos trouxas espalhados por todos o Império.

Há registros de Blacks vivendo por toda a Europa nos séculos seguintes, antes de eles se unirem aos Celtas e migrarem com toda sua descendência viva para a Ilha da Bretanha, onde viveram numa comunidade totalmente mágica por muitos e muitos séculos. Foram os vikings que deram a essa família o nome que eles levaram a partir daí, até o fim: _Black_. Eles os chamavam assim porque, ao contrários dos habitantes nascidos na Ilha, os Black eram morenos em cabelos e olhos. E, quando os conheceram melhor, viram que ele tinham almas que combinavam muito melhor com aquela alcunha do que seus olhos ou cabelos.

Aquela gente estrangeira... Ninguém gostava muito deles, desde o dia que seu navio chegou. Nunca foram realmente bem vindos.

Todos os Black nascem e morrem depois do pôr-do-sol.


	2. Rainning Blood

_Trapped in purgatory  
A lifeless object, alive  
Awaiting reprisal  
Death will be their acquisition  
The sky is turning red  
Return to power draws near  
Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
Abolish the rules made of stone  
Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past  
Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above  
Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
Your time slips away  
Raining blood  
From a lacerated sky  
Bleeding its horror  
Creating my structure  
Now I shall reign in blood_

_

* * *

_** I – Rainning Blood**

**

* * *

**

13 de abril de 1950.

Ela sempre se orgulhou de ter nascido no mesmo dia de seu mestre e, mais ainda, de ser uma das poucas privilegiadas a saber disso. Trinta anos antes, num mesmo 13 de abril nascia seu Mestre, e ela cuidava de estar na companhia dele nesses dias porque sabia que ele diria _"Que dia é hoje Bellatrix?" _com aquele tom de voz poderoso e que apenas ela sabia ser amistoso, na verdade, era quase brincalhão Só ela podia entender._ "É treze de abril meu mestre, treze de abril" ,_ ela dizia em agitação quase febril, eufórica, de uma jovenzinha que se encontra com seu cantor favorito. Era sempre assim. Ano após ano. E ele quase lhe sorria por trás daquele rosto desfigurado e lhe dava a ordem qualquer que fosse necessária naquele dia.

Ela o amava.

Uma vez, quando contava uns 16 anos, até pesquisou nos arquivos do Ministério da Magia – e o emprego de seu pai lhe facilitava muito isso - para saber que tempo fazia no dia de nascimento de seu mestre e ficou ainda mais vaidosa ao saber que tinha sido uma madrugada muito quente. E que ela também nascera, como sua mãe lhe contava insistentemente quando ela era criança, na madrugada mais quente dos últimos 10 anos. Eram coincidências que iam além das coincidências ou, ao menos, era assim que Bellatrix sempre pensava quando esse assunto lhe ocorria. Ele e ela estavam ligados desde sempre. Ele estava na cidade quando ela nasceu. No mesmo dia, possivelmente na mesma hora (não havia registros do horário de nascimento de Tom Marvollo Riddle), nas mesmas condições climáticas ele nascia algumas décadas antes. Estavam destinados a se encontrarem. Ela estava destinada a ser sua serva. Sim! A melhor, a mais amada, a mais eficiente... Ela, Bellatrix Black, e não nenhum daqueles outros tolos! Ela! E não havia dúvidas de que ela era a favorita. Porque não seria? Era a melhor, a única que amava a Nobre Causa tanto quanto o mestre. Em alguns dias, no começo, até amava os Comensais. Mas isso não acontecia muito... Eles eram massa de manobra. Não eram inteligentes como ela ou seu mestre. Sendo assim, como não seria ela, a favorita?

Muitas vezes ela achava que só não tinha deixado toda sua sanidade em Azkaban porque marcava os dias nas pedras da parede e podia sorrir todo o dia 13 de abril. Não contava seus anos, nem os dias na prisão: contava os anos do seu Lord das Trevas. Tinha certeza da sua sobrevivência e esperava sua recuperação e seu resgate de uma forma que, em Azkaban e seu contexto macabro, podia ser chamado de _calma _.

Azkaban. Ela não gostava de lembrar.

Quando ela era uma jovem seguidora do Lord das Trevas nunca poderia imaginar o que seria aquela prisão. Jamais parara pra pensar na possibilidade de ser presa ou dos Comensais serem derrotados. Seu Lord derrotado era inimaginável. Nunca! Aquela era uma organização fadada ao sucesso. Eles iam vencer porque tinham a doutrina que salvaria a raça dos bruxos de uma miscigenação destruidora e voraz. Iam vencer porque iam purificar o mundo do sangue ruim e das mentes pequenas. Iam vencer porque tinham o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo ao seu lado. Iam vencer porque iam. Porque tinha que ser.

Ela tinha só 14 anos...

14 anos e os cabelos negros mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Ok, talvez não. Sirius tinha cabelos tão bonitos quanto os dela. Na verdade, eles mais pareciam irmãos do que primos. Os dois com os pares olhos negros profundos e completamente insondáveis. Só o Mestre sabia o que Bellatrix pensava, ele sempre sabia. Bellatrix não sabia nada do que Sirius pensava, mas o Mestre saberia. Se ele não fosse tão arredio, tão tolo... Se ele não andasse em tão má companhia... Se ele parasse de se debater contra seu destino, ele seria grande! Sirius seria bom para o Mestre. Seria bom para os Comensais. Bellatrix sabia. Ela era muito boa em achar novos talentos. Tinha só 14 anos quando conheceu o Mestre. 14 anos quando recebeu sua honra. 14 anos e uma Marca Negra no antebraço. E Sirius podia ser um membro ainda mais novo se não fosse tão... _grifinório! _Mas não tinha tanta importância. Muitos grifinórios eram bons Comensais. Alguns eram da elite! Claro que outros eram lixo, mas isso não importava, Sirius não seria medíocre. Os Black não foram talhados para a mediocridade. Sirius e ela. Tão parecidos quanto irmãos. A mesma altura. Os mesmos olhos. O mesmo formato do nariz e cor de cabelos.

E só.

Não eram parecidos por dentro. Entranhas e filosofias. Ela achava que ele era só rebelde, que acabaria vindo. Todos acabariam concordando. E aqueles que não compreendessem a necessidade da doutrina do Lord das Trevas seriam simplesmente eliminados juntos com os trouxas e mestiços. Mas não Sirius... Ele era tão inteligente! Imagine, acordou para o Dom com apenas 3 anos! Como ela... Como o Mestre... Ele tinha potencial! Claro que ele largaria sua rebeldia ou, ao menos, a canalizaria para o caminho certo. Ele viria, ela tinha certeza com 14, 15 ou 16 anos... Ele viria.

Foi um erro doloroso.

Ele nunca veio.

Ela tinha 17 anos e estava casada. Rudolphus Lestrange era um homem apropriado. Era membro dos Comensais, era vinte anos mais velho, era muito rico e pedira pessoalmente ao Lord a mão da jovem. Era perfeito. Não era bonito mas não deixava a desejar. Era forte e saudável, tinha bons ossos e pulmões, e era tido pelo Lord em alta conta. Tanto que lhe concedeu a mão da moça mais cobiçada dos Comensais. A única com cérebro, como Bellatrix mesma poderia afirmar. Lestrange era um homem apropriado. Tinha bons genes e bons modos. Eles conceberiam e educariam bons filhos para o Lord, se Bellatrix não tivesse pedido ao mestre que a esterilizasse.

Aborto e esterilização. Sirius nunca soube.

Que diferença fazia? Estava morto agora. Teria sido um aborto de qualquer forma. Poupou-se e ao mundo de um incestozinho de olhos negros. Poupou-se. E perdoou-se. Livre para prosseguir. Graças ao Mestre. O Mestre foi bom pra Bella... Bella vai ser boa pro Mestre... Bella vai ser boa pro Rudolphus...

Lestrange casou-se com ela sabendo de sua condição. Rudolphus casou com ela pela sua condição. Talvez, ela pensou um dia entre as grades de Azkaban, ele a amasse. A amava certamente. Um homem que abdica de seu nome. Que abdica de sua honra... Ele a amava. E era um bom Comensal. Um homem forte, um sobrevivente como ela, como o mestre e como Sirius. Ela achou que podia amá-lo. Mas não podia. Amou o Mestre e amou seu crime. Ela tinha só 17 anos. E aquilo era tudo.

Sempre foi uma boa dançaria e sempre ficou muito bem de vermelho. Casou de vermelho como as sacerdotisas antigas. Achou-se muito bonita, embora achasse que Narcissa, aquele jeito abobado, aquele vestido justo estivessem lhe roubando a cena. Que seja! Narcissa era uma idiotinha e sempre seria. Como Andrômeda. Nenhuma delas entendia. Nenhuma delas era. Nenhuma delas tinha condições para ser do círculo íntimo de Mestre, de falar com ele, de ser ensinada por ele. Rudolphus disse que ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo. De vermelho. Lembrou-se disse quando esteve em Azkaban. Nada é vermelho naquele lugar. É tudo verde musgo e cinza, úmido e feio. Bellatrix estava linda em seu casamento. Dançou até raiar o dia na sua festa de enlace. Adorava dançar! O Mestre felicitou-a e ela quase achou que era muito feliz.

Os dias passam depressa quando se é jovem os dias de Bellatrix correram. Explosões assassinatos, torturas, gente que some, gente que fica sem pedaços, gente que sofre, gente que precisa confessar o que sabe. Os dias da juventude de Bellatrix. Vermelho sangue. Suas irmãs tinham outros dias. Namorados e cor-de-rosa. Ela não. Tinha suor, sangue e poções que fediam. Aprendia tudo com seu mestre. Era a melhor. Ofuscava a todos os outros. Malfoy certamente a odiava. Todos eles a odiavam. Invejavam. Mas formavam um bom time. Nunca ninguém cortou a língua de alguém tão bem quanto Julius Crabbe! Divertiam-se. Ninguém jamais soube enlouquecer uma pessoa como Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela lhes tirava tudo, nome, endereço, melhores amigos, cores favoritas, fantasias sexuais... Tudo. E os enlouquecia no final. Suas mentes ficavam vazias. Tolos. Divertia-se e eles gostavam de assistir. Malfoy era um maníaco, completamente maluco e pervertido. Ele gostava de ver quando Ted Goyle espancava as pessoas. Ele sorria, ele estalava os dedos e batia os pés de satisfação. Mas nunca tocava em nada, nunca sujava suas belas capas de veludo. Maldito maníaco era aquele Lucius Malfoy... Bellatrix ria-se, divertia-se. Gostava de pisar no sangue ainda quente, pisar nos seus rostos com botas de salto agulha. Gostava.

Os Longbotton foram os mais divertidos. Eram tão estúpidos, tão adoráveis! Sabiam muita coisa. Disseram tudo. Pastas, arquivos, senhas, endereços. Tudo. Não seria justo dizer que foi um trabalho fácil. Não sobrou nada dentro deles. Seu bebê roliço e saudável. O que é que uma mãe não diz para não ver seu bebê morrer? A gente incrimina qualquer um, a gente dá qualquer nome. Seres humanos sempre querem se salvar. Sempre querem salvar a espécie. Longbotton tinha um medo doentio de ratos. E como aquela cela era cheia deles! Eles disseram tudo. Durou três meses. Mas eles contaram tudo que o Mestre queria saber. Aquela criancinha gorducha. Tinha vontade de morder-lhe a bochecha. O casal Longbotton tinha bochechas muito redondas. O que é que um marido não diz na iminência de ver a mulher ser violada por um animal feito Crabbe? Lucius divertiu-se muito naquela noite. Bellatrix trabalhava. O que pode ser melhor do que um trabalho divertido? Uma pena Severus não estar mais aqui... Ela pensou preguiçosa. Poderia aproveitar tudo como Malfoy ou Smithers ao invés de ficar com toda a responsabilidade. Mas não podia pensar assim. Não podia ter preguiça de fazer seus deveres. Severo estava morto. Era um traidor maldito. Morreria logo. Mas bem que podiam arrumar alguém que soubesse vasculhar a mente deles sem isso. Odiava esses ratos correndo para todos os lados e mordendo as laterais das suas botas e a barra da sua capa.

E – que diabo! – no fim das contas o bebê Longbotton era o bebê errado!

Ao menos houve um pouco de diversão.

Regulus chorou. Tolo. Ela sempre soube que ele não era como Sirius, ela disse ao Mestre, ela sempre disse. Ele chorou como uma criança para que eles parassem de machucar aquelas pessoas. Podia com qualquer coisa mas não podia ver um bebê sendo ferido. Idiota! Era novo demais, idiota demais! Nunca suportaria a vida que ela levava. Nunca seria bom o bastante para sustentar a causa que defendiam. Era um fraco. Devia ter se escondido em baixo das barbas de Dumbledore. Regulus Black. Priminho._"Mate-o Bellatrix_" .

Um idiota a menos no mundo.

Regulus Black morreu antes de saber que tinha ganho a aposta. Os Comensais apostaram em quem seria o bebê da profecia (nenhum deles acreditava em tal bobagem de profecia), e Regulus teria faturado 40 galeões, sozinho.

Apostou em Potter.

O bebê certo era uma coisinha mirrada e mestiça. Que horror! Que profecia mais ridícula! Como um mesticinho ia arruinar o mestre? Mas o Lord das Trevas acreditava nas profecias, não se podia discutir o assunto. Bellatrix tentou. E nunca sentiu tanta dor na vida. Será que tinha sido assim com os Longbotton? Provavelmente, porque ela se lembrava bem de ter visto a mesma expressão sádica nos olhos de Malfoy. A dor passou, sempre passa. Ela pediu perdão e recebeu o que merecia. Mais dor. Mas a dor passa e ela nunca mais contradisse o Mestre. A dor sempre passa. Foram buscar a criatura. Escondida, lacrada, fugida. Malditos Potters! Lembrava-se deles da época do colégio. Gente metida e insossa. Amigos de Sirius. Ah! Mereciam mais do que ter seu filho tomado. Mereciam morrer. Dor! Mereciam muita dor! Estavam atrasando o Mestre e a dominação mundial. Estavam atrasando todos aqueles planos sagrados! Tudo para esconder um bebê que nem tinha todos os dentes. Bebês morrem o tempo todo! Mas aquele era resistente. Que horror... Sete meses como ela. Terrível! Tudo por uma profecia furada que só lhe causava dor. Cruciatus. Pelo cão de Hades, como aquilo doida! E o Mestre lhe fazia na frente dos rapazes, para humilhá-la mais. Tudo bem, ela merecia, ela duvidava do Mestre, ela merecia. Queria trucidar aquela criança. Como queria!

Pedro era uma criatura deprimente. Rechonchudo e estúpido como um leitão. Lembrava-lhe dos Longbotton. Mas não pode feri-lo. O Lord gostava dele. O trava-o bem, o Mestre o trouxe para o lado certo. Ele sabia do bebê. Ele enrolava, dava condições e o Mestre jurava atender todas. Poder, uma boa casa, prestígio, um bom cargo no novo governo. Claro, claro..., o Mestre mentia. Aquele era um grifinório especialmente estúpido. Pobre rapaz, não sabia que ia morrer depois de dar a senha? Sabia... Rapaz esperto. Era a chave do feitiço. Ia levar o Mestre até lá. Tolo! Achava que isso lhe garantiria a vida. Não ia. Tolo! E os Comensais achando que a chave do enigma seria Sirius... Não, os Potter queriam morrer, tanto que entregavam seu destino a pessoa mais tola que conheciam! Bellatrix não confiava nele. Pediu, chorou e agüentou a dor das maldições para implorar poder ir com seu Mestre. Não confiava naquele rato. Queria Snape de volta para vasculhar aquela cabecinha achatada. Nunca sentiu tanta dor antes, mas a sensação sempre era essa. Desejara a volta de um traidor e duvidara do Mestre. Estava se tornando uma serva ruim. O Mestre podia querer livrar-se dela só para provar que ela não era necessária. Mas era! Podia ter toda dor que ele pudesse causar, ela era mais do que útil, era necessária. Como uma varinha é para um bruxo. Era o melhor instrumento do Lord e tinha um pressentimento terrível quanto aquele noite. _"Não crê nas profecias mas crê nos pressentimentos? É uma boa serva, Bellatrix, mas é mulher e isso te trás as limitações do seu gênero".  
_

O Mestre era um tolo.

A dor de ter ousado aquele pensamento durou mais de 26 horas.

Foi pior do que uma eternidade em Azkaban.

Azkaban. Foi o que veio depois. Ela se lembrava de gritar e se debater, de rir deles por não conhecerem os feitiços mais eficientes de imobilização. Ah! Os Comensais estavam há anos luz em desenvolvimentos de feitiços! Riu deles por seus olhos assustados diante dela. Uma mulher! Nunca teriam imaginado. Frágil e delicada. Mas tinha bons pulmões e berrou para quem quisesse ouvir que não ia trair seu mestre. Nem seus companheiros, embora soubesse que eles alegremente diriam seu nome quantas vezes fosse preciso. Ela disse a verdade. Eu fiz. Eu fui. Eu acredito. Rudolphus também. Ficou feliz de estar casada com um homem que não a envergonharia diante do Mestre. Quando ele voltasse daria a todos a recompensa que mereciam, castigaria os traidores. Como aquele maldito Malfoy. Ficou sabendo que ele tinha contado uma história sobre ter sido enfeitiçado. E os tolos do Ministério engoliram isso. Ou quiseram engolir, afinal de contas, nesse mundo não há nada que algum dinheiro não resolva. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Estavam todos livres. Eram inocentes. Negaram o Lord das Trevas e pagariam por isso. Ela não o abandonaria. Azkaban. Os piores 15 anos da sua vida.

Passaram devagar como o inferno...

Paredes cinzentas, umidade, chuva entrando pelas pedras, gritos durante a noite. Sirius. Ele estava lá. Ela o ouviu berrar. Ela ouvia sempre. Deviam estar próximos ou ele urrava muito alto. Tinha recebido a culpa do rato e o rato fugira. Podia ouvir os gritos dele. Era inocente. Isso a fazia rir, ela ria, ria, ria... Riu mais em Azkaban do que tinha rido em toda sua vida anterior. Ria! Aqueles monstros sem olhos! Depois do terceiro ano ela notou como eles eram engraçados. Ela ria. E Sirius gritava. Ela ria. Ria. Ria. Estavam todos juntos agora. Rudolphus não dava um pio. Nunca. Era um homem forte. Ela ria, ria, ria. Aqueles monstros sem olhos querendo esvaziá-la. Naquele dia 13 de abril, o sétimo, ela colou o rosto na grade, o Dementador estava lá. Seus rostos quase se tocaram, se por ventura se pudesse chamar aquela massa cega de 'rosto'.

Ela sorriu. E riu. Gargalhou.

_"Está tentando me esvaziar? Está tentando? Quer me deixar oca?",_ ela tocou o rosto da criatura e gargalhou mais alto do que já se ouvira antes naquele lugar,_ "Eu já estou vazia. Sempre estive. Você não vai tirar nada de mim, porque não há nada em mim pra você roubar" _. A criatura foi embora e ela soube que ganhara. Sempre ganhava, não?

Sirius deixou de gritar pouco tempo antes de a criatura sem rosto vir libertá-la. Sorriu. Eram do mesmo lado agora. Todos se voltando, renascendo. O Mestre sempre esteve vivo. Viera libertá-la. Seu amado, adorado, perfeito, seu Senhor. Ela sabia que ele viria. Ela foi ao seu encontro. A primeira a chegar, a Marca doía como a muito tempo não fazia. Era a sensação mais intensa dos últimos 15 anos. Aquela dor no antebraço, e seu Lord vivo novamente. Olhou com desprezo para os traidores, mas compreendeu que eles eram necessários. Tinham credibilidade no mundo de Dumbledore. Morreriam depois, ela sabia. Ela não. Ela ia ficar. Ia ser Ministra da Magia quando o Lord das Trevas fosse Imperador do Mundo Mágico. Soube da loucura permanente dos Longbotton e decepcionou-se. Achou que os tivesse matado. Que seja.. O rato estava de volta. Um braço metálico, forte... Sentiu uma furiosa inveja. _"Mestre eu teria lhe servido melhor! Eu teria lhe dado uma parte de mim! Eu esperava por isso! Eu faria isso!" ._ Não confiava no rato, tinha medo de seus pressentimentos porque eles já tinham se confirmado uma vez. O Mestre não a feriu. Não sentiu mais dor. Ele lhe deu roupas vermelhas e pretas e pediu que ela esperasse. Iam recomeçar de onde tinham parado_."E para isso eu preciso de você inteira, Bellatrix" ._ Sorriu. O Mestre disse que gostava quando ela ria. Azkaban tinha lhe dado um belo sorriso, dizia o Lord das Trevas. Ela sorria mais. Ela ria. Fazia-se ouvir.

Em abril de 87 Malfoy achava que Bellatrix estava completamente louca. E Snape era mesmo um traidor, dos grandes. Vivo. Que importava? Todos morreriam. Já eram mortos. Mortos que andavam e falavam, mas eram mortos.

Bellatrix estava viva.

E seu Mestre.

E Sirius.

E havia ainda o pequeno Potter, mas este tinha que morrer.

Sirius já estava morto. Agora era só pegar o menino. Pobrezinho. Lembrou-se do bebê gordinho e adorável dos Longbotton, lembrou-se de outras coisas esquecidas. As criaturas sem olhos de Azkaban lhe faziam lembrar. Sirius estava morto. Ou não. Além do véu. Ela sabia o que tinha lá. Algum torturado tinha contado. O Mestre haveria de precisar daquilo que havia por trás do véu. E Sirius estava lá. Menos mal que tivesse acertado o feitiço. Alguém que caísse vivo por de trás do véu poderia ser um empecilho para os planos futuros do Lord. Mas Sirius estava morto. E logo seu afilhado assustado também estaria. Estava desprotegido agora.

Não eram mais um casal, Rudolphus e Bellatrix. Nunca tinham sido, mas haviam se enganado bem e a todos melhor ainda. Agora eram só células dos Comensais. Eram agentes, servos, membros e instrumentos de Lord das Trevas. Sirius estava morto e ela não sentia mais nada. Malfoy e Narcisa estavam vivos. Casados. Tinham aquele filho bonito. Estúpido, mas bonito. Ela era a varinha nas mãos do Mestre. 32 pessoas morreram no primeiro ano de Bellatrix fora de Azkaban. Era uma boa serva. Agora eles morriam depressa naqueles dias, ninguém mais perdia tempo enlouquecendo pessoas, e isso tirava muito da diversão... O Mestre tinha pressa e agora era tudo só trabalho. Logo o mundo seria nosso... dele! Dele. O mundo seria_ Dele _. E eles poderiam se divertir o quanto quisessem com os trouxas. Mas agora era trabalhar. Matar, caçar, descobrir, pegar. Harry Potter era escorregadio, mas ia ter que ceder. Era só um menino e eles eram fortes, espertos. O menino ia ter que ceder. Mas ela tinha pressa! Queria seu cargo e queria o já! Queria belas roupas de cetim e seda, queria seu nome numa estátua. Céus, ela tinha nojo de si mesma as vezes, nessas vezes em que falava como Malfoy. Mas que seja! Todos eles eram como Malfoy quando tinham tanta pressa.

O Mestre achou que era o momento e Bellatrix não temeu nem teve pressentimentos ruins. Venceriam. Ele entraria por de trás do véu. O passado. O véu do passado, o único portal que restara para o passado. O passado que antes o arruinara agora iria lhe servir. Quando ele voltasse daquele portal o mundo seria outro, a guerra estaria ganha antes mesmo de começar. O portal! O prédio do Ministério fora construído ao redor dele. Aliás, Londres, fora construída ao redor daquele portal... Agora o Mestre tinha forças, tinha o feitiço exato para entrar e poder voltar.

A despedida foi curta e a espera não foi longa.

Como as ovelhas perdidas esperam o Messias, os Comensais esperavam o Lord das Trevas: temerosos e silenciosos. Esperavam com os olhos postos no relógio a alteração do passado.

Então... Eles!

Espalhafatosos como sempre, era possível prevê-los com segurança a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Aquele bando de criancinhas correndo e pulando pelo bunker como se aquilo fosse um jogo de recreio. Bellatrix achou muita graça da sua valentia, tinham aprendido bem nos últimos anos. Só usou feitiços de defesa (sendo que a maldição Cruciatus era considerada uma manobra defensiva) enquanto esperava que eles se desfizessem como açúcar na água. Eram tão doces... Esperava rindo e atacando que eles deixassem de existir. O Lord das Trevas logo terminaria o que fora fazer no passado e tudo estaria resolvido. Todas aquelas crianças achando que iam salvar o mundo eram divertidas, lembravam Sirius naquela derradeira noite. Achando que era importante. Pobrezinho...

Mas eles não estavam brincando. Lucius estava morto. E Navarro. E Rummerfeld. Estavam todos mortos. As crianças não estavam brincando. Algum bebê de cabelos de fogo estava morto. Outro de olhos muito azuis e cabelos enroladinhos. Uma menina berrava de dor. Bellatrix ria. Já passara da meia noite, era seu dia. Ria. Quem sabe fosse mesmo louca. Sentiu uma cócega dentro de si, entre o intestino e os rins. Percebeu que era dor. Um tipo ridículo de dor. Dor. Um rapaz de rosto muito vermelho, severo como um pai lhe esperava de varinha em punho. Adorável! Tinha lançado um Cruciatus nela... Lembrava bem dessas bochechas rosadas. A dor foi um pouco maior. Ela riu. Seu Mestre lhe ensinara a suportar a dor. Não havia ódio. Tolo! Ela matara seus pais e ele sequer podia odiá-la. i Fraco/i

Sentiu algo no ponto da dor. Escorria. Sangue! Ele não lançara um Cruciatus e sim um feitiço de perfuração. Rasgada meio como uma trouxa barata. Suja. Ela riu enquanto observava as cores do menino se apagarem. Todas as cores se apagavam lentamente. Ele lhe esfaqueara, como um maldito i trouxa /i faria. Ela sentiu suas forças se esvaindo e olhou para o véu que não se movia. Onde estava o Mestre? Ele viria... Ela seria Ministra da Magia... Doía um pouco mais. Mas o jovem Longbotton estremeceu de dor. Não por muito tempo, as forças dela iam pelo chão com o sangue arterial. _"Temos idade pra ser mãe e filho. Você não tem mãe e eu não tenho um filho". _Gargalhou sentindo a dor com alegria. O Mestre viria. Estava vencendo. Iam todos entrar pra história. Ele não falava. Tentou fazê-la sentir dor.

_"Tolo... Não há ódio... Não há dor..."  
_

Não havia matado os Longbotton. Sorriu desafiadora para o menino. Esperou a morte pelas mãos daquele garotinho. Um jovem rapaz. Podia ter tirado-lhe a vida há muitos anos, mas ele vivera pra contar. Porque ela permitira. Viveu para tirar-lhe a vida. Ela quis gargalhar, mas não pode. O sangue corria vertiginosamente pelo chão. Apenas sorriu. Ele estava estático. Não havia matado os pais daquele menino e, justamente ele, haveria de ser seu assassino.

Sorriu enquanto leu em seus lábios a maldição da morte.

Não sofreu. A maldição funciona de qualquer forma, se pronunciada corretamente, mas só há dor quando há ódio. Aquele jovem não odiava nada. Mas matava. Ela sorriu sentindo a vida deixar seu corpo. Tinha vivido pra criar um assassino inocente. Seu Mestre haveria de lhe fazer uma estátua linda em mármore branco! _Talvez em ouro, talvez em ouro..._

Tinha vivido para fazer um assassino que não odiava. Podia ter sido seu filho…

14 de janeiro de 1997.

* * *

_ Your time slips away  
Raining blood_

_

* * *

_


	3. New Age

Waiting for the phone to ring

Diamond necklace on my shoulder

_Waiting for the phone to ring  
Lipstick on my naked shoulder  
It seems to be my fancy to make it with  
Franky and Sue Ann_

_Over the bridge we go  
Looking for love  
Over the bridge we go  
Looking for love  
I'll come running to you, hey baby if you want me  
I'll come running to you, baby if you want me_

_Looking at my hands today  
Look to me that they're made of ivory  
I had a funny call today  
Someone died and someone married  
you know that it's my fancy to make it with  
Franky and Sue Ann_

_Over the bridge they go  
Looking for love  
I'll come running to you, hey baby if you want me_

_Something's got a hold on me  
And I don't know what  
It's the beginning of a new age  
It's the beginning of a new age  
It's new age_

_

* * *

_**II – New Age**

* * *

_  
_18 de julho de 1952.

A segunda espera de Erin Black terminava naquele dia, o Sol ainda não tinha nascido, a espera mais curta que ela teria. Sete meses. Agora só quem esperava – por leite e por respostas - era a criança mirrada que gritava avisando que estava viva.

Sempre foi de falar muito alto...

Sempre esteve à espera...

Ela sempre esteve à espera de uma nova Era. Uma Era cósmica de prosperidade e alegria, como estava escrito nas estrelas que haveria. Tinha lido isso em alguma revista – aprendeu a ler muito cedo. Era esperta. Ela sempre teve os olhos pregados nas estrelas, esperando por elas. Ela sempre foi uma estrela, pelo menos era o que seu primo preferido sempre dizia. Ele era uma estrela também. Sirius e Andrômeda. O destino das estrelas, ela leu em algum livro oriental, é iluminar os caminhos. O óbvio é sempre o mais tocante. Sirius era a melhor pessoa que ela conhecia.

A segunda menina dos Black, daquela Velha Era nasceu sobre as estrelas azuis de uma madrugada sufocantemente quente e úmida. Foi o parto mais difícil de sua mãe, o mais sofrido, o mais perigoso. Andrômeda tinha seu cordão umbilical enrolado no pescoço. Que absurdo! O Senhor Black tinha a superstição de que isso só acontecia com trouxas, mas claro que a ciência bruxa já cansara de alertar que era apenas mais comum entre o povo não-mágico e não exclusividade dele. Ela sobreviveu pra ganhar o nome da constelação que, anos mais tarde, uns artistas holandeses pintaram no teto de seu quarto. Pequenas luzinhas amareladas que giravam na pintura azul escura. Ela tinha os olhos azuis muito escuros, como a noite de verão e os céus das profecias.

Quando era criança queria ter visões, saber o futuro...

Andava pela casa com um turbante de lençóis e punha-se a fazer previsões malucas para uma inquieta Bellatrix e uma risonha e ainda desdentada Narcissa. Mas sua mãe lhe disse que a visão era um dom de sangue e nenhum Black jamais tinha tido alguma visão. Era uma pena... Ela viria a descobrir que há muito mais coisas desagradáveis implicadas em ser um Black além de não ter visões. Ela sempre descobriu as coisas mais cedo que as outras meninas da sua casa.

Andrômeda herdou dos Black, além dos muitos galeões dourados no banco de Gringotes, a beleza inerente a todos os seus consangüíneos e uma certa crença cega em qualquer coisa. Tecnicamente _qualquer coisa _mesmo. Ela percebeu que eram todos muito diferentes na sua grande e poderosa Casa dos Black, mas todos tinham em comum os olhos brilhantes e confiantes de quem acredita em alguma coisa. Aquele felicidade de quem tem certeza de pra onde está indo. Todos agarrados a alguma coisa qualquer e pregando a Deus e o mundo que esta era a salvação. Às vezes ela achava que os Black estavam no mundo há tempo demais, tinham medo de estar nele quando acabasse. Mas eram só divagações que ela tinha quando não havia nada melhor a fazer do que pensar.

Ela acreditava em paz e amor.

E nas coisas que as músicas diziam.

Acreditava com a paixão dos Black em todas essas coisas, desde que podia se lembrar. A intensidade com que amava cada uma delas dependia da sua idade, como é, aliás, para todas as pessoas desse mundo. Quando era mocinha, acreditava em amor e profecias. Especialmente em profecias, já que não conhecia o amor romântico senão de ouvir falar dele. Foi por essa época que ela ouviu sobre o Grande Cataclismo que estava previsto para sua geração. Tinha lá seus 15 anos. Longos cabelos castanhos da cor da terra e os olhos grandes e profundos. Bonita como tinha que ser, ótima praticante de Vôo Acrobático – tinha a FireRain 752 para suas manobras. Tinha, já com essa idade, a disciplina e saúde e as belas formas de quem pratica um esporte com dedicação. Ela gostava de Quadribol, mas mantinha-se na platéia porque quebrar o nariz não era uma perspectiva que lhe agradasse muito. Além disso, Bellatrix e Sirius representavam bem os Black no Quadribol. Ela quase morreu de rir naquele dia em que Sirius rebateu um balaço no nariz de Bella...

E, claro, que Bellatrix não lhe dirigiu a palavra por 27 dias. Andrômeda percebeu nessa época que falar com sua irmã mais velha, sua mãe e seu pai eram sacrifícios grandes. Bella tinha se tornando uma adolescente muito chata. Até Regulus e Narcissa concordavam. E eles quase nunca concordavam com alguma coisa.

Sua prática exemplar vôo não convencional lhe foi útil muitas e muitas vezes já que havia muitas missões de espionagem que envolviam seguir suspeitos o dia todo. E não há melhor maneira de fazer isso do que via ar... Ela ficava na Inteligência das missões. Apropriado para alguém que ouviu "Corvinal!" com toda ênfase que o Chapéu Seletor podia dar. Sempre fora e soubera-se muito inteligente. E bonita. E por muito tempo foi feliz achando que todas as coisas lhe garantiriam uma vida muito feliz.

Não foi bem assim.

Porque a vida é assim, especialmente em tempos de guerra... Ela entendeu antes dos demais... Ou achou que sim. Muitas vezes esse foi seu erro, achar que tinha compreendido tudo que havia pra saber e, então, partido pra outra coisa. As vezes pequenas coisas ficavam escondidas e a surpreendiam depois. Era esperta mas era muito pouco cuidadosa.

E a guerra veio, arrancado-a de seus Mapas Astrais, profecias do mês e sonhos românticos. A adolescência passou depressa e terminou quando seu priminho foi morto e esquartejado. Regulus era o menino mais adorável do mundo. Sim ela e Sirius se davam muito melhor, mas ela achava que Regulus ia melhorar um dia. Como achava que Narcissa ia mudar... Acreditava nessas mudanças. Ela sabia que Regulus não agradava todo mundo e era um pouco mimado, mas qual filho mais novo não é? Sabia contar as melhores piadas de trouxa do mundo! E estava morto. Ele tinha só 15 anos. Ela chorou mais do que a mãe dele. Chorou pela mãe dele também. Chorou como se fosse mão dele. Nunca mais viu Sirius chorar como naquele dia. Na verdade nunca tinha visto Sirius chorar (a não ser quando ele tinha 4 anos) e nunca o viu chorar novamente. Ficaram horrorizados porque a mãe dele achava bonito ver o filho morrer com honra, por uma boa causa. A Causa. Ela conheceu-a na noite do enterro. Terrível! Não fazia sentido! Uma coisa eram piadas de trouxa. Outra coisa era massacre a trouxas e mestiços... Coisas muito diferentes...

A adolescência dela terminou quando jogaram o último palmo de terra sobre seu priminho mimado. E a guerra começou. Andrômeda Black já tinha escolhido um lado. E acreditava sinceramente no que tinha escolhido. Mais do que isso, sabia que tinha feito uma boa escolha. Porque lá ninguém achava bonito um garoto de 15 anos ter que morrer por uma boa causa. Às vezes era preciso, mas não era bonito nem esperado. Sete dias antes de seu aniversário de 19 anos, Andrômeda Black saiu de casa e juntou-se a Ordem da Fênix.

Não se arrependeu, mas não estava feliz com isso. Estava meramente consciente de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

As pessoas morriam em enxurradas, então ela soube que a profecia do Grande Cataclismo estava certa. 15 pessoas por noite era o que se podia chamar de "grande cataclismo". Sentiu-se culpada por não ter se preparado melhor, por não ter dado atenção devida à profecia. A guerra matava a todos um pouco por dia mas só as moças que nascem nas noites de verão podem senti-lo. Ela não ouvia mais músicas. Não esperava mais pelas profecias. Todo seu fogo estava aceso pela causa que deveria derrotar a outra. Estava vivendo pela Grande Guerra e tinha planos de acabar junto com ela.

Era um plano, sob um certo ponto de vista...

O inimigo tinha armas sujas. Assassinato. Espionagem. Blefe. Sedução. Soube de sua irmã do outro lado da linha de batalha. Era tão bonita quanto ela. A irmã nesse caso era Bellatrix, é claro, porque ninguém podia ser mais bonita do que Narcissa. O inimigo tinha a beleza à inteligência ferina de _Bellinha_ (ela ainda se lembrava dos apelidos de infância). A Ordem tinha a beleza suave e a sagacidade de _Andie_. Era um plano _sujo_. Podre. Digno dos Comensais, Lílian Potter comentou... Lílian era toda dignidade e bons modos, era contra. Mas era um bom plano. Terrível. Não queria ouvir. Era um bom plano, era preciso, era lógico. Era nojento. Jay Hooker era o terceiro na hierarquia dos Comensais da Morte. Só ficava mesmo atrás do casal Lestrange. Ela mesma tinha descoberto isso! Ela era a mais indicada, todo mundo sabe que Jay-Jay sempre visitou os treinos de Vôo Livre só pra vê-la de uniforme aerodinâmico. Dumbledore era um homem justo. Ela podia fazer sua escolha.

E ela escolheu a Ordem...

Não amava aquela causa, mas abandonara sua casa por ela. Morreria por ela se preciso fosse. Se podia morrer por alguma coisa, todos os outros sacrifícios seriam menores. Fazia sentido. Era uma corvinal, só podia estar certa dentro dos limites de seu raciocínio lógico. E era lógico mesmo. Doloridamente eficiente. A vida, ela não tinha percebido ainda, é totalmente irracional e ilógica. Aprendeu da pior forma possível, e tarde demais, considerando as circunstâncias. Era uma Black e seu orgulho doía como só o orgulho de um Black pode doer. Como se todos os seus antepassados assistissem a tomada daquela decisão e sofressem com ela. O orgulho ferido de gerações que se perdem no tempo.

Mas era só orgulho e ela podia passar por cima dele. Era isso que a diferenciava do resto da família. Só Sirius entendia...

Na verdade foi mais rápida sua 'missão' com Hooker do que ela imaginava. Missão: distraí-lo e envolvê-lo para que ele confessasse... Busca e destruição. Os Aurores esperavam a baixa das defesas do lado de fora. Cabelos perfumados e pernas compridas. Era degradante. Jay-Jay tinha olhos muito bonitos. Mas tão rasos!

Rápida e eficiente. Quase nada saiu errado... Quase nada...

Além da dor, do medo, do nojo de si mesma, do absurdo de tudo aquilo, daquele cheiro de álcool etílico no cabelo e do ódio por aquela maldita guerra sem sentido o que mais estava errado? Tudo certo. Tudo sob controle. Jay Hooker estava preso, bêbado e falando tudo quanto sabia. Era engraçado como os garotinhos do Inominável Lord das Trevas soltavam bem depressa tudo que sabiam logo ao serem presos. Era mais engraçado ainda observar como as paixões libertinas os enganavam facilmente. Mas a jovem Andrômeda não tinha sido uma mera espectadora que pudesse fazer análises comportamentais. Não estava acostumada com essa posição tão ativa. Era uma guerra há muito tempo, mas essa era sua primeira grande perda.

Perdeu-se de si mesma.

Todos estavam tão entretidos apavorando a mente do recém capturado, felizes e festejando como idiotas sua pequena vitória, sem tempo pra perceber a dignidade esmigalhada da jovem Black. Sirius estava distante, estava caçando Comensais na Irlanda com Potter. Seu primo preferido, o único que podia dizer uma daquelas frases de efeito que a faria se sentir melhor não estava lá. Estava se divertindo a moda dos garotos. Era uma guerra. E guerras são pra garotos. Ela entendeu isso naquela noite e era tarde demais. Queria falar com alguém que a única pessoa que restara estava à milhas dali. Até os mocinhos tem suas falhas e a desses era serem jovens demais, eufóricos demais...

Ela ia perdoar a ausência deles mais tarde.

Por agora nunca se sentira tão solitária...

Ninguém pra ver suas lágrimas amargas de vergonha, as marcas e o cheiro cítrico que não era seu. Mas ela tinha tido chance de fazer sua escolha. Ele era perigoso, o assassino confirmado de 15 trouxas e 17 membros da Ordem. Ela tinha boas informações a respeito. E boas pernas. E um cabelo bonito. Tinha escolhido a causa. Estava satisfeita. E terrivelmente infeliz. Não acreditava mais. Não adiantava. Hooker era só um. Eram tantos! Tanta dor e morte... E as estrelas ficaram mudas e ela sentia falta do seu quarto, de casa e da sua mãe. Odiava as estrelas que tinham lhe indicado aquele caminho difícil. Queria as coisas fáceis, mas sabia ser tarde demais. Teve um súbito acesso de ódio contra todas as coisas em que ela tinha deixado de acreditar. Todas as crenças que tinham sido tiradas dela com seu primo mimado e sua dignidade Black.

Ela perdeu suas paixões e o brilho característico dos seus olhos abrandou até quase apagar. Mas nunca se soube de um Black que ficasse sem uma grande paixão por muito tempo. Nos dias que se seguiram a grande crença vital foi devolvida a Andrômeda Black bem a tempo de salvar seu entusiasmo e seu belo sorriso.

Ele era tímido, mas sabia o nome dela. Ele tinha ficado esperando notícias. Ele foi o primeiro a dizer que aquela missão era um absurdo, mas ela não lhe ouviu na ocasião. Ela nunca ouvia ninguém. A ex-monitora da Corvinal falava alto demais, batia os pés e tomava as decisões. Só ouvia as estrelas mudas e as vozes no seu coração. Senão teria ouvido a voz bonita e controlada daquele rapaz quando ele disse: _"Não acho que isso seja justo com a senhorita Black_" . Ela teria gostado de ouvir. Quase tanto quanto gostou de ouvir: i "_Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Black, eu realmente fui contra tudo isso_" . Ela riu amargamente. "_Eu fui a favor_" . "_Mas você é impulsiva demais pra ser responsabilizada pelas suas decisões. Se me permite o comentário..._".

Não permitia mas, e daí? Ele tinha os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira. E foi adorável quando ele corou ao terminar de falar aquela ousadia.

A guerra estava terminada pra Andrômeda Black.

Até porque mulheres grávidas não devem se envolver em guerras. Grávidas e casadas. Necessariamente nessa ordem. Ela e Sirius riram demais imaginando o tamanho do escândalo que poderia ter sido, se não tivesse sido totalmente clandestino. Dumbledore afastou a senhora Tonks dos trabalhos diretos da Ordem da Fênix, mas ela foi uma eficiente agente da inteligência durante os noves meses da sua gravidez.

Foram abençoados com uma menina dos cabelos de 100 cores. Nimphadora. Tonks. Seria uma sensação nos Black, que não viam um superdotado a muitas gerações. Andrômeda não pode deixar de pensar que era a primeira Black da nova geração. A primeira Black da Nova Era. Só então ela percebeu como nada seria como era antes. Lamentou que sua filha não conheceria aqueles ótimos Natais em família, mas logo se lembrou que eles nunca foram ótimos. Uma pena que não ganharia um colar de pérolas quando fizesse 15 anos. Uma pena que nunca teria uma harpa celestial. Olhou para seu colar e sua harpa no fundo do baú. Sorriu e compreendeu tristemente que Nymphadora não estava perdendo quase nada.

Quando os primeiros julgamentos vieram a guerra ainda não tinha terminado e a família Tonks ainda morava no QG da ordem da Fênix. A neném dormia quando chegou a notícia de que Jay Hooker havia se suicidado na sua cela provisória, uma noite antes de sair o veredicto que o mandaria a Azkaban. Andrômeda abriu um largo sorriso e fez um bolo. Não se preocupou com a crueldade de ficar feliz pela morte de um ser humano.

Um Black é sempre um Black.

É algo que mora no sangue, no fundo dos olhos, nos movimentos das mãos... Ela sempre soube disso. Foi um bolo de passas e pistaches muito, muito doce.

Quando os últimos Comensais invadiram o quartel da Ordem ela não se importou em matar 4 pessoas. Ex-colegas de Hogwarts, pessoas que ela conhecera em outro tempo. Um Black é sempre um Black e foi isso, foi esse o grande mistério da vida que ela demorou a entender. Queria ter tido tempo de falar com Sirius sobre isso. Estavam negando o inevitável! Se tivesse tido um último pedido antes daquela espada de Vallhalla atingir-lhe das costas, ela teria pedido pra avisar a Sirius que eles eram Blacks. E sempre seriam.

Nymphadora dormia com o dedo na boca enquanto ficava órfã de mãe. Se ela tivesse tido um segundo pedido, pediria pra que a menina fosse muito feliz.

Os olhos dela se fecharam antes que ela pudesse conhecer a Nova Era que tinha ajudado a construir. Era uma noite de inverno, sem estrelas.

1º de julho de 1974.

* * *

_Over the bridge we go  
Looking for love_

_

* * *

_


	4. Happiness is a Warm Gun

_She's not a girl who misses much._

_She's well acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand_

_Like a lizard on a window pane.  
The man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors  
On his hobnail boots  
Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy  
Working overtime  
A soap impression of his wife which he ate  
And donated to the National Trust._

_I need a fix 'cause I'm going down.  
Down to the bits that I left uptown.  
I need a fix 'cause I'm going down._

_Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun._

_Happiness is a warm gun  
(bang, bang, shoot shoot)  
Happiness is a warm gun  
When I hold you in my arms  
And I feel my finger on your trigger_

_  
I know nobody can do me no harm  
Because happiness is a warm gun._

_Yes it is!_

_

* * *

_**III- Happiness is a warm gun**

**

* * *

**_  
_

6 de agosto de 1955.

Os conhecidos mais maldosos comentaram que talvez a menina nem fosse filha de Wado Black. Não tinha os traços do pai, muito menos os da mãe, era uma cabecinha dourada no meio de tantos cabelos escuros. Mas certamente isso era uma grande calúnia. Afinal, como uma mulher que não sai de casa poderia arrumar um amante? A mãe de Narcissa viu a paisagem fora dos portões da Mansão dos Black menos de 60 vezes em quase 50 anos de casamento. Só se seu adultério fosse com algum elfo doméstico, como ela mesma dizia, mas hipótese estava descartada. A menina nascida quase ao meio dia em nada de parecia com elfos domésticos. Teria horror a eles quando crescesse. Eram tremendamente feios... Ela a criança mais bonita da casa, se tornaria a mulher mais bonita desde a lendária Elleonora Black, nascida e morta nos velhos tempos da Inquisição Espanhola. Tinha os olhos e os cabelos herdados de gerações longínquas: azuis e loiros. Dourados. O sol do meio dia, papai sempre dizia. Caindo sobre o rosto em cachos graciosos. Quando ela ria o rosto mais carrancudo se rendia a um sorrisinho de ternura. Ela era terna e adorável mas não era mais risonha do que a hiperativa Bellatrix e nem mais cativante do que a meiga Andrômeda.

Era simplesmente mais bonita.

A beleza fria das estátuas. Aquele tipo de beleza que não requer movimento nem nenhum tipo de confirmação. Estátuas são belas e isso basta. Narcissa era bela, e isso lhe bastava.

Estava a milhas e milhas além das medidas de beleza de suas irmãs e todos os anos parecia distanciar-se mais. Em todos os sentidos literais e figurados que a palavra 'distância' possa ter. Graciosidade, ela só tinha nos cabelos e no jeito de falar porque era estabanada e desajeitada de uma forma tão deprimente que só podia ser comparada a seu primo Sirius. No começo tinha boas relações com eles e, no geral, se dava melhor com meninos do que com meninas. Nunca foi íntima das irmãs ou da mãe. Sempre foi a preferida do papai. Seu quarto era o maior da casa porque ela insistira em um grande espelho onde ela pudesse ver-se praticando ballet. Patético. A mãe ria-se dos caprichos da sua caçula e lhe fazia as vontades. Ballet? Ela passava os dias na frente daquele espelho tentando encontrar uma maneira de não cair nas escadarias de Hogwarts quando chegasse a hora de entrar lá. Nem em um milhão de anos poderia ser bailarina... Estava satisfeita se pudesse andar como uma mocinha.

E que coisas não se pode fazer com determinação? Aos 12 anos andava tão altiva, tão ereta que ninguém duvidaria de seus dotes de bailarina clássica. Aos 13, falava tão bem que ninguém nem repararia se ela tropeçasse nas próprias pernas enquanto falava. Mas ela nunca falava enquanto andava. Aos 14 pintava os olhos tão bem que poderia falar que Hagrid era o homem mais bonito do mundo que ninguém ia discordar de suas palavras. Aos 15... Bem... A essa altura ela poderia passar por qualquer porta que quisesse se seu sentinela fosse um homem. Aos 16 as portas não a interessavam. Nem os sentinelas. Nem nada que não fosse seu belo cabelo e o melhor ângulo de seu rosto.

Clichê?

Ali estava uma moça que fazia jus ao nome...

E que aprendeu tão cedo o que se pode conseguir com um sorriso na hora certa e com o movimento certo dos cílios, que era como se tudo isso já fizesse parte dela. Tinha um grande espelho no seu quarto na Sonserina também e passava as horas livres penteando-se, treinando piscadelas e gestos enquanto Martin Klein fazia seu dever de casa e Linda Von Teese separava as roupas que ela ia usar na hora do almoço. Não se soube de uma roupa que ela tivesse repetido nos sete anos de Hogwarts. O bom gosto, é claro, não é o que esta em questão aqui...

Martin era um bom garoto, mas ela cansou-se logo dele.

Ele continuou fazendo os deveres de casa dela mesmo assim. Houveram outros, bons meninos. Meninos maus. Ela se cansava de todos, menos de si mesma e da aparência das luzes do salão principal quando refletiam no seu cabelo.

Linda juntou-se aos Comensais aos 17 anos, justamente quando Narcissa roubou-lhe quem ela acreditava ser seu grande amor: Lucius Malfoy. Ela jurou uma vingança que não teve tempo de concretizar já que faleceu de uma febre trouxa após treze horas submetida a uma maldição não identificada pelo Ministério.

Quantas ninfas morreram na beira dos lagos pelo amor de Narciso? O número assombroso pedia vingança e os deuses haveriam de providenciar, colocando o lago bem no caminho de Narciso. Era inverno e o lago estava congelado.

Lucius Malfoy era diferente dos meninos que ela tinha conhecido tão bem e que a tinham conhecido tão mal.

Os olhos dele tinham o mesmo tom dos dela, mas os cabelos eram infinitamente mais claros. Brancos quase. Ele era jovem e como todo jovem ele ria um bocado. Tinha o sorriso mais bonito entre todos os que Narcissa tinha visto. Ela olhou-se no espelho longamente e achou que ele sorria mais bonito que ela. Foi sua obsessão de toda vida: ou ele sorria pra ela e por ela, ou não sorria mais. Teria facilmente matado por isso. Mas foi só preciso tirar Von Teese do caminho. Não se pode dizer que foi difícil, mas o que é difícil quando de tem o par de olhos mais bonito de Hogwarts (entre outros atributos)?

Eles brigavam um bocado.

Não foi um caso de amor a primeira vista.

Não mesmo. Nem depois. O amor demorou a vir. Era diferente. Havia posse e ciúmes mas o amor tardou a chegar. Brigas de azarações, como os garotos de primeiro ano faziam. Ele não sorria muito mais agora. Na verdade, nem ela. Estavam juntos e só juntos podiam perceber a futilidade e o vazio em que tinham transformado suas vidas. Sentiam-se medíocres. Às vezes se odiavam por isso. Muitas vezes...

Ele fazia parte daquela _coisa_ de que Bellatrix falara. Interessante como não tinha parecido importante quando ouviu pela primeira vez. Interessante como agora isso fazia aquele tolo sorridente parecer muito perigoso. Ela tinha um pouco de medo quando ele lhe apontava a varinha. Ele não estava brincando. Com o tempo passou a ter muito medo. Ela já tinha quase 20 anos quando ele lhe apontou a varinha num dia de chuva para pedir-lhe em casamento. Ela escolheu um homem que não aceitava não como resposta.

Teve medo. Medo dele. Medo que ele fosse embora se ela dissesse não.

Na verdade ela só queria fazer um jogo... Foi o que ela pensou em dizer. Mas ele parecia um maluco muito perigoso de perto. Não estavam mais em Hogwarts e ele sabia muitas coisas que fazer com aquela varinha além de espalhar livros pelo chão. Teve medo. Ele sorria. Era um convite. Era um desafio. Titia sempre dizia que faltava naquela menina o entusiasmo Black, aquilo que movia as gerações pra frente. Estava errada. Ele sorria debaixo da chuva e ela aceitou o desafio.

Estavam casados na semana seguinte. De branco e véu e grinalda. Coisa que, certamente, não era mais apropriada, sob nenhum ponto de vista. E daí? Muitas coisas que o respeitável Sr. Malfoy fazia não eram apropriadas e ele fazia... Narcissa era mais que uma esposa, era a melhor cúmplice que ele poderia encontrar – ficava sempre calada. Ela nunca achou que pudesse existir um homem que gostasse tanto de velas e meias de renda tanto quanto ela. E justo ela que só queria monopolizar um sorriso alegre... Foi no terceiro ano de casamento que ela pensou que podia estar séria e irremediavelmente apaixonada por aquele homem doente. Ela se assustou, pensou em pular as janelas, trancar portas e nunca mais permitir que ele a tocasse. Mas já era tarde. Estava amando.

Ficou grávida meses depois.

As velas, meias de renda e salas secretas da mansão teriam que esperar nove meses. Gravidez de risco. Quadris estreitos demais para bebês. Nove longos meses... Foi quando ele começou a arrumar amantes: moças e rapazes, todos 'filhos' do Lord das Trevas. Detestava aquele Lord desde que ele lhe roubara a atenção que deveria ser só dela. Agora o detestara muito mais porque sabia que era ele quem patrocinava sua vergonha. Não se pode dizer que o pequeno Draco nasceu num ambiente muito familiar...

Mas pelo menos os sorrisos ainda eram só dela. E continuariam sendo, já que Lucius nunca foi um exemplo de paternidade. Lucius nascera para ser pai tanto quando Narcissa nascera pra ser mãe, tinham concebido Draco conscientemente, num arroubo ridículo de emotividade. Todo casal passa por isso, aquele chamado da natureza, constituir família, crescei-vos e multiplicai-vos. A natureza geralmente vence pessoas tolas como os Malfoy. De qualquer forma, foi muito deprimente para Narcissa ter que comprar (e conviver) 40 novos elfos para os cuidados com o menino. Tudo tem sua compensação e, com o Lord morto e o menino sob cuidados dos elfos, as salas secretas podiam ser reabertas.

Sem divagações românticas agora. Narcissa queria ter percebido antes que estar apaixonada significa ter espasmos de loucura. O resultado da sua primeira - e última - crise de romantismo piegas, estava berrando num berço em algum lugar da casa. Era mesmo um bebê adorável e ela desejou poucas vezes, mas profunda e sinceramente, ter os dotes de que se precisa pra cuidar de um bebê. Não tinha. Queria chamar sua mãe pra ensiná-la, mas ela tampouco sabia. Sentiu-se culpada algumas vezes, mas foram tão poucas que ela esqueceu depressa. Bebês crescem rápido. Ela ainda tinha os cabelos e olhos mais bonitos da Inglaterra, mas não conseguia segurar seu filho sem que ele berrasse de desconforto. Lucius comentou, num dia qualquer desses em que ela estava se esforçando pra ser mamãe, que precisariam ser firme com o pequeno Draco, porque ele fazia manhas demais. Foi uma observação sagaz.

Ainda bem que crianças crescem bem depressa...

Narcissa gostou mais de ser mãe quando Draco cresceu... Era tão bonito! Era tão parecido com o pai, mas tinha trejeitos e ângulos de sua mãe, o que lhe garantiu um aspecto interessante e andrógino com o passar do tempo. Nada animava mais a Sra. Malfoy do que exibir seu filho nas reuniões de Comensais que Lucius promovia em sua casa de veraneio. Nada a deixava mais orgulhosa do que se vestir de veludo negro e desfilar pela casa observando como sua família era perfeita e sublime perto daqueles rostos que mais pareciam caricaturas grosseiras. Só lhe surpreendia Bellatrix, que mantivera aquele seu... i _charme /i _... mesmo após a longa estadia em Azkaban. Olhando pra sua irmã e ela não podia deixar de se perguntar de Sirius continuava tão atraente quanto sempre fora.

O Lord das Trevas dizia que todos os Comensais deviam escolher entre ter uma esposa como Narcissa ou Bellatrix, sempre alertando que poucos homens tem condições de manter uma mulher como Bellatrix... Conhecendo seus seguidores ele dizia para mirarem-se no exemplo de Lucius Malfoy, que sabia como manter uma família. Narcissa gostava de ser um exemplo do que era perfeito. Gostava de saber que nunca aqueles homens horríveis e servis iam encontrar uma mulher como ela em lugar algum. Draco não apreciava esse tipo de demonstração envolvendo sua mãe e costumava sair batendo os pés como um menino mimado nessas ocasiões. Como um menino mimado, porque era isso que ele era.

Mimado ou não, ele seguia o caminho do pai, com bem menos talento do que ele era preciso admitir. Narcissa não se importava. O tempo passava e o dinheiro que vinha de assassinato e extorsão já quase inteiro pras vaidades de Narcissa colares, vestidos, braceletes e cascos de pele. Lucius sempre lhe prometia um de pele humana, e isso sempre a fazia rir. Rir como a garotinha que ela não era mais. Tempo. Nada que montes de poções caras não pudessem remediar, mas...

O tempo passa depressa.

E Draco há muito tempo não era o bebê gritando por atenção. Agora ele fazia outras coisas para chamar atenção. Coisas do gênero, orgias e bebedeira. E um vergonhoso apreço público por poções ilegais. Até que um Auror foi mais ágil - talvez Draco ainda estivesse de ressaca - e deu ao filho de Narcissa toda atenção que ele queria. Toda atenção que uma pessoa pode ter. Toda atenção do mundo. Draco deixou o mundo e, naquele setembro de 1997 sua mãe não derramou nenhuma lágrima: suas glândulas lacrimais há muito não funcionavam. O preço de ter uma pele jovem.

Narcissa deu-se a divagações filosóficas. Sentiu falta de Regulus, Sirius e Andrômeda, e passou a não suportar a presença de Bellatrix e sua maldita risada sem sentido. As coisas perderam um pouco do seu significado e ela soube que gostava mais de ser mãe do que imaginava. Draco, afinal ela percebeu, era um pouco mais do que a marca do tempo passando, mais do que nove meses de incômodo e montes de elfos domésticos horríveis. Agora que estava morto, parecia mais do que um menino bonito e um Comensal medíocre. Sentia falta de seus casacos espalhados, das suas exigências e infantilidades. Sentia falta do berreiro que nunca terminou realmente.

Quando se perguntou se tinha sido feliz soube que, finalmente, tinha ficado velha e ridícula. Deprimiu-se. Riu. Abriu um garrafa de vinho e pediu um novo casaco de pele. Lucius deu o que ela queria. Todas as coisas, todos os seus desejos e caprichos mais tolos atendidos. A guerra estava perdida e Lucius não sabia o que fazer. Tinham uma bela casa, mas estavam divididos. Ela olhou para os olhos azuis de seu marido e perguntou-se se eles já tinham estado juntos algum dia. Pensou no seu filho e em toda aquela estranha guerra que ela nunca tinha entendido. Talvez fosse burra. Pensar nisso lhe lembrou Sirius. Sirius, Andrômeda, Regulus, papai e mamãe, Linda, Marcus. Estavam mortos. Ela olhou para Lucius, tremendo de medo e de frio, e soube que seu tempo havia terminado. Os Aurores forçavam a porta. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso bobo.

Veneno de elfos. Eles usavam nos escravos que estavam velhos e inúteis.

Ainda era a mulher mais bonita do mundo mágico.

20 de dezembro de 1996.

* * *

_I know nobody can do me no harm  
Because happiness is a warm gun._

_

* * *

_


	5. I Don't Like Mondays

The silicon chip inside her head

_gets switched to overload_

_and nobody's gonna go to school today_

_she's gonna make them stay at home_

_AAnd Daddy doesn't understand it_

_He always said she was good as gold_

_AAnd he can see no reason_

_Cos there are no reasons_

_What reasons do you need to be shown_

_Tell me why_

_I don't like Mondays_

_I want to shoot_

_The whole day down_

_The telex machine is kept so clean_

_and it types to waiting world._

_And Mother feels so shocked_

_Father's world is rocked_

_And their thoughts turn to_

_Their own little girl_

_Sweet 16 ain't that peachy keen_

_No it ain't so neat to admit defeat,_

_They can see no reasons_

_Cos there are no reasons_

_What reasons do you need to be shown_

_All the playing's stopped in the playground now_

_She wants to play with her toys awhile_

_And school's out early and soon we'll be learning_

_That the lesson today is how to die_

_And then the bullhorn crackles_

_And the captain tackles_

_With the problems and the how's and why's_

_And he can see no reasons_

_Cos there are no reasons_

_What reasons do you need to die?_

_

* * *

_**IV – I don't like Mondays**

* * *

15 de agosto de 1956.

Seu segundo e último filho, sem dúvidas. Fez a velha parteira lhe mostrar o seu útero arrancado e jurou que ia caçá-la ate no inferno se ficasse grávida novamente. Nunca mais ia suportar aquela dor novamente. Mal tinha nascido, Regulus estava dormindo. Não quis mamar, não se importou em ser limpo e vestido. Madrugadas são feitas pra dormir, ele ia repetir divertido quando fosse mais velho. Um pouco mais velho apenas. Nenhuma nuvem no céu e nenhum barulho no jardim ou na casa na noite agradável em que ele nasceu. Ele não gostava nenhum pouco de barulho. Sirius era tão barulhento! Eles sempre brigavam quando ele inventava de ouvir aqueles ruídos que só podiam ter sido feitos por elfos domésticos! Ou trasgos! Sirius é um trasgo da montanha! Mamãe adotou você porque teve pena. Música de verdade é musica tocada no piano, na flauta, no clarinete.

Não era muito bom no piano, mas papai sempre dizia que ele seria muito bom em alguma coisa. Talvez ele fosse um Ministro da Magia, ou Cônsul Internacional da Bretanha Mágica um dia!

Não era bom na escola também. Era meramente regular. Odiava esse nome. Da onde seus pais tinham tirado aquela idéia? Não gostava quando Sirius o chamava pelo nome. Não gostava dos apelidos que lhe deram na escola. Não gostava de Hogwarts. Tantas escolas boas na Europa! Na América, quem sabe! Papai bem podia tê-lo colocado longe de Sirius... Mas ele fazia questão da boa educação que se tinha em Hogwarts. Não gostava de lá porque eles aceitavam nascidos de trouxas. Gente ridícula, sem a menor noção do mundo mágico. E ficavam lhe dando aqueles apelidos.

Não gostava de verões. Porque se sentia muito mal no Sol forte. Gostaria de ir pras montanhas, pra Suíça. Mas ninguém nunca fazia as coisas como ele queria. Com o tempo a praia e o Sol ficaram mais interessantes. As primas tomando banho de mar. A idade que deixa as coisas mais interessantes. Sirius ria dele. Dizia que ele parecia uma menina também, com seus cachinhos. Mas ele não se importava, sabia que o irmão tinha ciúmes porque ele era sempre o preferido. Mesmo das primas. Narcisa gostava dele. Eles eram amigos. Sirius haveria de ter ciúmes disso porque Narcisa era a mais bonita. Contou pra todo mundo na Sonserina que o garoto que explodia as bombas de bosta no salão comunal era seu irmão mais velho. Contou pra todo mundo no Caribe que aquele com as calças de trouxa era seu irmão. Mas não gostava dele. Dizia isso só pra ridicularizá-lo... Claro. Sirius era bobo. Sirius não era como todo mundo da família. A Narcisa sempre dizia que ele ia acabar morto antes de aprender a aparatar. Regulus ria quando o irmão dizia pelos cantos que Narcisa era burra demais pra aprender a aparatar.

Snape disse um dia, num café da manha de domingo que eles podiam se vingar. Podiam? Sim, se fossem corajosos o bastante. Snape não falava muito e Regulus achava graça quando os amigos do seu irmão o machucavam, mas achou melhor ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Mas ele não tinha mais nada a dizer. Queria ter olhos espertos como os dele. Bellatrix tinha montes de coisas a dizer. Não gostava dos trouxas? Não conhecia nenhum... Não podia ser tão burro, não gostava dos filhos de trouxas, não haveria de gostar deles também, Bella estava certa. Snape mastigava devagar, de boca fechada. Ela falava baixo e sorria, ele soube que ela sempre estaria certa. Era a prima mais bonita. Mais que Narcissa. Ela beijou sua testa e disse que eles seriam amigos agora. E se ele fosse um bom menino, ele ia conhecer o Mestre do mundo mágico.

Bellatrix era a prima mais bonita. Não, nem os olhos de Narcissa eram mais bonitos. Quis que ela o beijasse na boca e ela riu. Aquele que andava freqüentando as festas na casa da tia, atrás da saia da Narcissa, também deu risada, discretamente, com o canto da boca. O soco naquele rosto de anjo loiro foi tão forte que Lucius não riu durante quase um mês e Bella deu o beijo que ele queria. Quis contar pra Sirius o que tinha feito, quis entrar no quarto e mostrar pra ele sua tatuagem, e dizer que ele era o filho especial.

Ele não foi.

Caiu sentado no décimo sétimo degrau da escadaria, com as pernas meio doloridas, sem poder dobrar os joelhos. O braço totalmente dolorido. A cabeça girava enquanto ele vomitou no tapete da sala. Berrou para que os elfos viessem limpar aquela porcaria, mas a voz não saiu. Era madrugada e ele estava com sono. Coisas que ele nunca tinha colocado no estômago saíram pela sua boca e ele teve muito nojo de si mesmo. Queria ficar em pé e não podia. Eles não tinham dito que seria assim. Os olhos lacrimejavam. Ele não estava chorando.

Os olhos só lacrimejavam por causa do mal estar...

Como lacrimejaram na noite que o bebe dos Longbotton chegou. Era uma criança bonita, com cara de joelho e olhos meio amarelos. Ok, talvez fosse uma criança feia. Seus olhos lacrimejaram bastante quando ele pediu pra Bellatrix não maltratar o neném. Não entendeu porque aquilo era preciso. Era uma bebe, não tinha nenhum segredo pra contar. O Mestre o repreendeu. Bella o castigou. Toda aquela gente riu dele. Porque ele chorou mais que o bebe. Ele gritou e disse que queria todos mortos. Faziam quatro dias que ele tinha feito a Marca e ela ainda doía. A cabeça girava e toda aquela gente junta num lugar fechado fazia muito barulho.

Viu a estante de livros velhos e lembrou de quando Sirius jogou todos os livros que sua mãe nunca lia no chão. Sorriu com uma perversidade que ele não sabia que tinha e jogou todos eles no chão, antes que o feitiço pudesse alcançá-lo. Regulus estragou livros sem importância. Matou um Comensal adulto. Machucou gravemente outro. Queria ter acertado aquele Lestrange bem no meio da testa, mas lhe acertaram nas costas antes. O Lord e Bella ficavam só olhando. O Lord das Trevas gargalhava. E Regulus queria matá-lo. - Bellatrix, seu caçula enlouqueceu...

"Eu sei, meu Senhor. Eu sei que devia ter trazido Sirius pro Senhor, ao invés dele..."

Sirius.

Regulus parou e uma maldição que ele ainda não tinha aprendido a fazer atingiu-o bem na cabeça e se espalhou pelo corpo. Não ligava pra dor. Lembrou de Sirius jogando Snape no lago. Lembrou dele batendo a porta do quarto e dizendo que só tinham pessoas horríveis naquela casa. Ele quis ser uma pessoa horrível. E não conseguiu. Sirius riria dele se estivesse ali. Sentiu-se burro, muito burro. Alguma maldição estava correndo seu corpo por dentro e ele nem lembrava o nome. Não era tão ruim assim tocando clarinete. A Sra Brentë disse que ele tinha potencial, se continuasse treinando. O neném berrando no chão molhado. Os olhos vermelhos azuis do Lord das Trevas. Bellatrix sorria. Sirius achava que Andrômeda era a mais bonita. Mas ela tinha os ombros muito largos... A dor não importava mais.

Tinha a varinha apontada pro peito da prima mais bonita que ele tinha e gritou qualquer coisa sobre ter o valor de um milhão de Sirius Black. Seus olhos lacrimejaram levemente. Ele não achava que fosse verdade o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Olhou nos olhos de seu Mestre e sua prima e soube que eles também não concordavam com isso. Achou que ia doer quando Bella moveu os lábios e sacou a varinha. Achou que ia doer mais que tudo e fechou os olhos. O braço doeu um pouco e ele sorriu. Tinha certeza de que estava no seu dormitório de Hogwarts, seguro, dormindo. E quando acordasse seria segunda-feira, três tempos de Aritmancia...

8 de setembro de 1961.

* * *

_They can see no reasons  
Cos there are no reasons_

_

* * *

_


	6. Heart of Gold

_I want to live,  
I want to give  
I've been a miner for a heart of gold.  
It's these expressions I never give  
That keep me searching for a heart of gold  
AAnd I'm getting old.  
Keeps me searching for a heart of gold  
AAnd I'm getting old.  
I've been to Hollywood  
I've been to Redwood  
I crossed the ocean for a heart of gold  
I've been in my mind, it's such a fine line  
That keeps me searching for a heart of gold  
AAnd I'm getting old.  
Keeps me searching for a heart of gold  
AAnd I'm getting old.  
Keep me searching for a heart of gold  
You keep me searching for a heart of gold  
AAnd I'm getting old.  
I've been a miner for a heart of gold._

_

* * *

_**V – Heart of Gold**

_

* * *

__  
_

27 de junho de 1955.

Geneviéve Black não suportou toda aquela dor e desmaiou. Não foi um parto tão difícil, mas garotas como Genné não suportam bem a dor. Ela tinha 16 anos e não falava uma palavra de inglês. Talvez por isso não tenha obedecido quando a enfermeira berrou pela 45ª vez: "Empurre, sua estúpida!" . Ela só berrava. É justo dizer que Sirius Black veio ao mundo por seus próprios méritos, naquela noite de congelar os ossos. A mãe só acordou de seu anestésico desmaio ao ouvi-lo berrar. O menino teve sorte de não ter herdado da francesinha aquelas orelhas horríveis. Era um bebê grande e bonito. "Forte como um touro", gabou-se o pai enquanto a mocinha ainda não falava inglês ainda. Porque depois que ela aprendeu o Sr Black não teve muitas outras oportunidades de falar.

Sirius aprendeu a andar mais cedo que todos os seus primos e era a sensação das reuniões de família quando dizia todas as palavras corriqueiras que ficam adoráveis na boca das crianças pequenas. Ele não ficou muito alto, seu irmão mais novo o ultrapassou antes de entrarem na adolescência. Eles nunca se deram muito bem. Só quando eram jovens demais para se lembrar, dividiam pedaços de bolo de amoras selvagens. Mas depois não. Sabe-se lá porque... Andrômeda dizia que era coisa de outras vidas. O fato é que Sirius deixou de ser engraçadinho assim que Regulus nasceu, gordinho e claro como a mãe. Delicado, saúde frágil como a da mãe e vontade fraca como a do pai. Ele tinha todos os cuidados, porque precisava deles. Sirius não se importava, preferia o anonimato que permitia que ele se livrasse das aulas de xadrez bruxo e piano.

Sirius se tornou depressa um menino problema, tão perfeito no papel que o garotinho adorável logo foi esquecido por todos – incluindo ele mesmo. Regulus nunca quebrava pratos, nunca brincava com a varinha dentro de casa, nunca insultava as visitas. O que era insultar? Bellinha _tinha _ olhos de sapo boi, a titia _fedia _ a perfume barato e titio _era _ mais chato que livros. Não eram 'insultos', eram _verdades_. Ele não entendia porque tinha que mentir. Não entendia qual era o laço que o ligava a aquelas pessoas. O tempo passava e ele entendia cada vez menos. Ele entrou em Hogwarts e ainda não entendia o conceito de família. Ele não era daquela família. Não amava aquelas pessoas. Seus irmão era a pessoa mais insuportável do mundo. Irmão… Tiago, Remo e Pedro eram seus irmãos. Os Marotos eram seus irmãos, sua família. Odiava os verões, embora eles fizessem muito bem para sua pele.

As chaves dos cofres de Gringotes e a inutilidade dos trouxas não eram assuntos de seu interesse. Não entendia o que era ser rico. Demorou a entender porque Remo não comprava umas roupas novas nunca. Sabia ligeiramente, como se lhe ouvissem soprado nos ouvidos, que tinha muito dinheiro e as outras pessoas não, mas isso não era coisa que prendesse sua atenção por muito tempo. Andrômeda foi quem lhe deu a dica de comprar para os amigos as coisas que eles não podiam ter. Ela dizia que era assim que se aliviava da culpa de fazer parte da elite de 15 detentora de 88 da riqueza do mundo bruxo. Ela era tão politizada! Enquanto ele só podia pensar em jogos de Quadribol. Ele tinha 11 anos, ela quase 12 quando eles deram seu primeiro beijo. Encostaram as bocas, como fazem as crianças. Um beijo bobo. Assustado e tímido. Foi tudo entre eles porque entenderam, depois, que eram irmãos. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que ele amou conscientemente. Sirius não amou muitas pessoas na vida.

Andrômeda foi uma boa amiga a vida toda. Narcissa era uma pintura de tão linda, mas tão fria e desagradável que a simples menção de encostar nela o aborrecia. Bellatrix era candidata a pior pessoa do mundo, concorrendo diretamente com a mamãe de Sirius. Mas foi a segunda a encostar a boca na de Sirius. Um mês depois de Andrômeda. Ele levou um grande susto quando sentiu que ela punha a língua na sua boca. Ela era mais velha, sabia um bocado de coisas. Ele se acostumou com a língua das moças rapidamente. Mas nunca contou a ninguém sobre seu pequeno _affair _com sua prima mais velha. Ela ganhava de longe num concurso de 'pior pessoa do mundo'...

Foi tão feliz em Hogwarts que chegava a doer. Hogwarts era como uma piscina gelada no ápice de verão caribenho. Ele queria que a casa do Caribe fosse só dele, pra que ele pudesse levar seus novos irmãos. Tiago, Remo, Pedro. Ele gostava tanto deles que seu coração doía. Uma vez ele estava chegando em Hogwarts, após um Natal forçado em casa e pensou que seu coração doía muito facilmente. Nunca contou a ninguém sobre isso. Podiam pensar que ele era maricas como Regulus. Nunca falava com Regulus quando o via nos corredores do colégio. Não se conheciam. Tiago só descobriu que Sirius tinha um irmão no terceiro ano.

Foi por essa época que descobriu que Remo tinha um problema grande. "E peludo!" Sirius odiava-se por fazer piadinhas nas horas mais impróprias. Os dias se tornaram mais estranhos depois que Remo 'virou' um lobisomem entre eles. Mas já eram irmãos o que podiam fazer além de arrumar um modo de amenizar sua dor? Sirius teve a idéia da animagia, Tiago arrumou um modo de executar. Eram um grande time, o melhor!

Aquela estrela azul. Sua mãe tinha lhe dito a razão do seu nome quando ele era criança. Nunca tinha dito a ninguém. Tinha vergonha. Não chamava Geneviéve de mãe. Se perguntava porque passava tanto tempo pensando nessas coisas. Aí ele quebrava coisas e ia procurar Snape pra virá-lo de ponta cabeça. Era um idiota. Dizia coisas estúpidas, achava que Bellatrix ia lhe dar alguma chance algum dia. Snape devia ser um Black, merecia isso. Snape merecia os Black. Sirius não. Regulus vivia de cochichos com Snape pelos corredores. Odiava-os. Odiava sua mãe e sua casa. Queria trocar de lugar com Snape. Ele era filho de pais mortos. Não havia nada nesse mundo que Sirius invejasse mais do que isso. Os livros de Snape pelo chão, sua capa suja de lama e seu olho roxo. Queria tanto trocar de lugar com ele que dava vontade de sumir. Chegava uma carta de casa todos os meses: para Regulus, é claro.

Snape também não recebia cartas.

Houve um verão em que Bellatrix viu Sirius sentado longe de todo mundo. Eles falaram de alguma coisa que não o interessava ate que ela comentou que ele era tão deprimente quanto Snape. Ele nunca tinha batido em uma menina antes... Sentiu-se podre. Trancou-se no quarto, escreveu uma longa carta para Aluado e jurou diante do espelho do banheiro que nunca mais ia fazer isso. Era sua prima. Uma mulher. Eram pessoas. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ela ficaria bem. Seus tios nunca mais olharam na cara dele e Andrômeda escreveu dizendo que estava proibida pela família de lhe dirigir a palavra.

Sexto ano de Sirius. Regulus morreu na segunda semana de aulas.

Sumiu. Sem corpo, sem motivo, sem evidência. Tinham sobrado uns pedaços do caçula dos Comensais, disse o jornal sensacionalista.

Ele achou que Dumbledore estava brincando. Ele riu. Ele gargalhou. Mas o olhar piedoso do Diretor era a garantia da seriedade da noticia. Tiago tinha ido com ele, porque a professora Minerva disse que ele ia precisar de apoio. Morto? Ele achou que devia ficar feliz, já que não gostava mesmo de Reggy. Reggy! Ele se lembrou daquilo. Do bolo de chocolate no cercado de bebês. Era uma lembrança vaga, quase fictícia. Doce como bolo. Ele não se importou que o Diretor e seu melhor amigo estivessem olhando pra ele. Chorou como uma criança. Chorou no enterro de mentira. Chorou na frente de todos e os jornais tiraram fotos. Sua mãe não disse nada, nem derramou lágrima. Seu pai continha-se, como um homem deve fazer. Ele não entendia porque deveria se conter. Aquele que nem tinha corpo para ser enterrado havia sido seu irmão. Mil facas cortaram seu coração quando ele constatou isso. Teve certeza que tinha um coração realmente muito frágil.

Foi nesse dia que Bellatrix lhe contou sobre Voldemort e os Comensais e lhe deu outro beijo na boca. Ele não quis bater nela. Quis correr e se esconder. Teve tanto nojo que podia ter vomitado. Nojo. De tudo aquilo. Lord das Treva e Comensais da Morte. Nojo. Aquela língua pérfida. Nojo. Aquela casa, aquele dinheiro, aquela gente. Ele. Nojo. Sem escândalo ele se despediu da mamãe prometendo pensar na sugestão de ocupar o lugar de Regulus nos Comensais. Foi sua primeira mentira de gente grande. "Tchau, mãe".

A casa dos Potter era um lar. Não o seu, mas era um lar e ele ficava feliz quando eles eram felizes. Ganhou uma moto quando completou 17 anos. Era um rapaz muito bonito. As garotas se jogavam. Um garoto bonito e rebelde, com uma moto. As boas garotas sonhavam com ele e as garotas más o cobiçavam. Quando ele dispensou um convite da mulher mais atraente que ele já vira na vida (e cujo nome esqueceu depressa) para jogar damas com um Aluado doente, ele achou que tinha algo muito errado dentro dele.

Remo tinha cabelos cor de caramelo. E olhos também. Olhos e cabelos rigorosamente, da mesma cor. Aluado punha uma mecha teimosa do cabelo atrás da orelha quanto abaixava o rosto para mover as peças no tabuleiro. Ele tinha cheiro de lembrança boa. Cheiro de grama molhada, depois da chuva de verão. Sorriu enquanto o amigo fazia uma dama. Ele tinha tentado definir por anos que cheiro era aquele e agora ele sabia. Sirius riu alto e Remo sorriu apenas, sem entender. Tinha dentes pequenos e bem alinhados. Lábios muito finos. E a ponta do nariz arredondada.

Sirius teve ímpetos de sair correndo pela porta do apartamento. Tinham 19 anos e ele ficou assustado quando entendeu. Remo ainda sorria e piscava esperando explicações silenciosas. - Dama Almofadinhas! Acorda! Alô? Sirius tinha uma explicação e ela o fazia querer correr pra longe com sua moto. Estava apaixonado. Irremediavelmente.

Era a vez de Sirius mover as pedras e ele não se mexia. - Sabe Aluado, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... No fundo ele ainda não tinha entendido porque mentir, embora tivesse aprendido a técnica... Ele não queria mentir. Queria mudar de jogo e arriscar anos de amizade por uma idéia completamente absurda. Estava apaixonado, isso era absurdo. Uma guerra lá fora e ele apaixonado por jogo de damas e cheiro de chuva. Não via nenhum bom motivo para não arriscar. Aluado sorriu e a mecha caramelo caiu novamente sobre os olhos dele. – Você é muito bobo, Sirius. Muito, muito bobo...

Tiago demorou um pouco pra entender. Um pouco mais pra se acostumar. Mas eram amigos, então o que mais ele podia fazer além de arrumar novas piadinhas? E eram piadas especialmente boas...

Havia a guerra. Sempre houve. Snape estava nela. E Bellatrix. E praticamente todas as pessoas a quem ele já tinha dirigido a palavra e de que ele já ouvira falar. Guerra. A Guerra. A Grande Guerra. Entediava-o como todo resto. Andrômeda, sempre tão engajada e Tiago, seus delírios de grandeza, o enfiaram num Quartel General onde eles ficavam brincando de pega-pega. Pessoas estavam morrendo, mas quando ele esteve em Hogwarts a única pessoa que morreu foi Regulus e, até o dia em que começaram a ameaçar os Potter, ele achou que aquilo tudo era apenas uma boa maneira de afrontar seus pais. Tiago e Lily e o bebê corriam perigo e ele percebeu – tão tarde! – que aquilo era sério, que eles estava matando pessoas de verdade, que eram amadas por outras pessoas. Sirius não tinha percebido essas coisas antes de pegar o afilhado no colo, em Godric´s Hollow, no dia em que recusou ser o Fiel do segredo.

Todas as pessoas cujos nomes saiam nos jornais eram amadas por alguém. Odiou todos os comensais por isso. Odiou-os por não terem notado aquilo também. Odiou-os até sentir o sangue ferver por não terem dado a chance de seu irmão ser amado por alguém. Odiou-se por não ter amado seu irmão e por não poder amar sua memória. Amou o pequeno Harry Potter e por isso recusou-se a guardar o segredo que salvaria sua vida. Os Comensais iriam atrás dele. Bellatrix ainda o procurava... Ele teve medo de que eles tivessem meios para fazê-lo contar. Nunca iam desconfiar de Pedro!

Remo não teria concordado. Ele desejou ter pedido sua preciosa opinião quando tudo explodiu. Todos mortos. Ele, deveria estar. Deveria ter matado Rabicho e a si mesmo. Aonde estaria Remo? Ele não era culpado. Todos aqueles olhos acusando-o. Ele não era culpado. Queria ter dito a Tiago um monte de coisas. Queria ter dado a vitrola nova, trouxa e antiquada, a Aluado. Era lua cheia. Sirius desejou a morte quando ouviu sua sentença.

Era inocente. Desejou morrer por 12 anos. Um bom cachorro. Com o tempo eram só ossos e sujeira que o interessavam. Queria virar um cachorro por completo. Se pudesse! Ele só voltou a viver quando Rabicho apareceu vivo e saltitante, nas mãos do garotinho ruivo, naquele jornal amassado. Ah, Rabicho... Nunca tinha gostado dele mesmo.

Tinha esquecido de toda aquela baboseira sobre amar. Queria o sangue quente de Pedro na sua boca canina. Morto. Queria-o morto. Como Tiago e Lílian. E depois pensaria no resto. Mas então Harry, Remo e aquele menino dono do rato. Remo. E Harry estava tão grande! Ele estava velho. Snape vivia, não era um traidor. Rabicho fugiu e Sirius estava feliz. Harry era tão como o pai dele! Seu coração sentiu aquela pontada dolorosa e estranha que ele reconhecia de muito tempo atrás. Sentiu-se vivo. Inteiro. Remo. O que são 12 anos, afinal de contas?

Mas ele era inútil. Snape era eficiente. Ele era inútil.

Ressentimento invejoso guardado. Ele não era nada, além do dono da casa. Um fugitivo, inútil. Um cachorro! Sentiu falta de James pra fazer a piada. Remo quase nunca saia também. Mas ele era alguém. Ele existia. Sirius não. Estava morto. Enterrado pra sempre, a sombra do que tinha sido um dia. Do que podia ter sido. Andrômeda estava morta, ele demorou pra perguntar. A filha dela era linda, mas não tinha nada dela. Só o barulho do sorriso. A menina gostava de Remo e isso era bem óbvio. Sirius sentia-se velho e ridículo. Snape e seus discursos, suas meias palavras, suas indiretas na mesa de planos, seus olhares furtivos e aquela maldita mania de ler o cérebro da gente. E cortava-lhe o coração orgulhoso saber que ele tinha alguma razão: era um fardo carregado pela Ordem por consideração de Dumbledore. Aquela menina parecia mesmo gostar de Remo... Não gostava muito dela.

Dumbledore só aceitou que ele viesse porque era uma emergência. Era a guerra. Era tudo ou nada. Harry, a profecia e o Lord. Sirius correu e, entre um passo e outro soube pra onde estava indo. Quis voltar e dizer adeus a Remo, como se deve dizer adeus as pessoas que amamos, mas não o fez. Snape o olhou com o canto dos olhos antes que ele cruzasse a porta, ele fez o mesmo. Despediu-se dele. Mas não podia dizer a Remo pra onde estava indo. Snape entendia. Snape não merecia ser um Black... Sentiu-se sozinho.

Sobre Snape, ele entendeu quando ouviu pela última vez o som estridente e doentio da risada de Bellatrix que eram iguais. Snape. Bellatrix. Regulus. Os Black. Subestimou seu próprio sangue. Sirius viu-se igual a todos os Black que já existiram enquanto seu corpo pendia vagarosamente. A visão periférica dos olhos lhe dava Remo e Harry, mas suas vozes estavam apagadas. Seu coração se partiu em pedaços pequenos enquanto a queda não terminava. Era como Bellatrix. Snape, Harry, Remo... Se pudesse escolher teria sido um deles. Diferente. Trouxa. Outro. Mas o peso do seu sangue Black lhe puxando para através do véu. Harry era mesmo muito parecido com o pai!

As coisas eram estranhas depois do véu. Sem sensações, sem pensamentos. Nada além daquela pontada doce no coração. E lembranças espaçadas, pequenas visões da vida. Era um lugar estranho. Era casa, era mamãe, era Hogwarts, era a casa dos Potter, era o berço de Harry e mão de Andrômeda, era a voz de Bellatrix com 15 anos, era sua primeira vassoura e o Remus ressonando. Aquela pontada suave, como um aviso... A dor doce que sempre estivera lá. Seu coração. Era um Black. O último, graça a deus!

Estava vivo. Sentia seu coração bater, naquele compasso doloroso.

Sempre tinha sido assim...

30 de junho de 1995.

* * *

_I've been in my mind, it's such a fine line  
That keeps me searching for a heart of gold_

_

* * *

_


End file.
